Prosthetic appliances are used by make-up artists who create special effects for films, television, stage, etc. The prosthetic appliances are also used by other persons, for instance at Halloween. The prosthetic appliances are used to simulate realistic injuries, deformities, and other unusual features on a person's face or body. The process that has previously been used involves creating a prosthetic appliance and later transferring the appliance to a person, such as an actor. Make-up must be applied to complete the process. This method takes too much time and requires additional procedures to complete the process. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,766 issued Mar. 26, 2013, Christien Tinsley, disclosed a method of transferring of a prosthetic appliance to the skin of a wearer. His kit includes a first and second transfer portions which may be provided in combined form. The first transfer portion includes a prosthetic appliance and a release film. The second transfer portion includes a transfer substrate, an adhesive layer and a release coat therebetween. Tinsley has a two-step method of application. Water slide paper has to be applied to the surface of the prosthetic appliance. The one-piece peel-able release film is thereby removed exposing the back of the appliance. The back of the appliance is then applied to the skin and pressed firmly. Using a damp sponge, water is applied to the surface of the paper activating the release underneath allowing the paper to be peeled off of the appliance, leaving it on the skin. In addition, Tinsley's prosthetics are made solely of thickened adhesive material scraped into a negative mold. The adhesive is a pressure sensitive skin safe acrylic. Once applied to the skin the surface of the prosthetic remains sticky until sealed with make-up. The method of Tinsley takes too much time to apply and the prosthetic remains sticky until sealed with make-up. Applicant's method is much faster to apply, is not sticky and does not require make-up after it is applied.